


La Gazza Ladra

by f_juleo



Category: Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_juleo/pseuds/f_juleo
Summary: Jim and Hannibal meet each other at Jim´s and have a beautiful evening together.





	La Gazza Ladra

The bell at the door rang. Jim was very excited and hurried to come to the door, where Hannibal Lecter himself waited for him.

It was just the second time they met but both of them knew that there was a special connection between them. Neither James nor Hannibal have ever been in contact with people on their level, James – or Jim, how he normally introduced himself – didn´t even know that there were such people outside. Well at least this one man.

„Nice to see you again”, was the first thing Hannibal told Jim with his very special accent as he opened the front door.

Even though Mr Moriarty was surprised about these nice words (he had not much experience with friendliness yet) he told him that he was even more pleasured of Lecter’s appearance, please come in.

As the tall slim man entered the house, James suddenly recognized the bag he took with him.

“What´s in there?”, he asked.

„I thought we might want to have dinner, don´t we?“ Jim had planned that they could go to any restaurant if they´d want to, he had not expected that they would cook.

“Oh right”, he murmured.

Jim led Hannibal into his living room where they sat down, Jim on the sofa, Lecter on a surprisingly comfortable armchair. The short silence that followed got suddenly interrupted by Jim asking:

“Want some tea? Coffee?“

“No I´m fine, thank you”

Most people don´t drink coffee at such a time. James Moriarty has always loved to have tea or coffee at any time of the day, even at night. After another awkward moment of silence Hannibal asked:

“Do you play the piano?“

“Yeah I do but just sometimes for me. I´m not the best“

“May I?“, the lithuanian accent made him sound so special.

“Sure”, Jim replied lost in his thoughts.

When he was younger Jim have had some piano lessons. It was boring after a while – like most things. After he decided to quit playing, against the will of his mother, he started being more and more isolated. Living in his own world.

The beautiful melody coming out of the old instrument suddenly interrupted Jim’s thoughts. Johann Sebastian Bach, something like "Goldberg Variations", Jim seemed to remember. Beautiful. Mr Lecter’s back so straight during his play. Jim stood up and walked slowly and quiet towards the gifted player as if he was afraid of disturbing him. He stepped closer with his eyes shut. Very tender he laid his head on Hannibal’s shoulder, now they both had their eyes closed. He could not remember having such feelings ever before. It was not like the other times, this was something entirely different. Something unique and special. Still playing, Hannibal turned his head very close to Jim´s so that their lips almost touched. No one ventured to open an eye. Hannibal whispered:

“Want to make dinner? Together for us?“

 

“Here you go.“ Said Hannibal very gently when he served the fantastic meal.

"Loin`served with a Cumberland sauce and red fruits“ it looked perfect and its smell was – so damn good. Jim tried to remember when it was the last time he had something that noble for dinner. Jim was completely overwhelmed of the whole situation. All the smells, the beautiful and lovely served food and this gorgeous man. Oh yes he was gorgeous. Definitely the most beautiful and attractive man he has ever had the good fortune of meeting.

Silence.

Did he say something? Jim was not sure because his thoughts were much more intense than normally.

“Mr. – Jim?”

What? Did he call him Jim? This handsome Lithuanian man did literally call him by his first name! Yes Hannibal what is the matter? But instead of this he just murmured a silent

“Humm?”

“I am glad to be here. To be here with you and having this wonderful dinner together. Thank you Jim”

Wow. That was more than he expected. The words coming out of Hannibals mouth made him speechless.

“I’m glad as well” Jim whispered his answer almost unnoticeable.

He didn´t recognize the music playing in the background but now in this unforgettable moment everything around him seemed to get more and more intense. Hannibal stood up, his eyes fixed on Jim. The music started to grow as Hannibal stepped closer. The two young men looked into each other’s eyes and the song, which Jim now identified as “La Gazza Ladra” got louder and stronger.

They stepped closer, still holding eye contact and Jim reached out his hand.

“Come on Hannibal” Jim whispered with a smile.

Even if the time around them seemed to stay still, Hannibal did not wait a second and took the hand reaching out for him. He was ready for a dance.

 

Without any sense for time anymore the two danced, they danced in a wild but at the same time tender way. This was a dance both of them would never forget. As the last part of “La Gazza Ladra” rang out, Jim put his arms around Hannibal. Unable to keep their eye contact any longer, Hannibal whispered a silent but intense

“I love you” in Jim’s ear.

 

This was definitely the happiest moment in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> As english is not my first language (and as this is my very first fan fiction I ever wrote so far), I excuse me if there are any faults with the language. Hope you liked it though :)


End file.
